


Hate Fuck (Not sorry for this)

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Fuck Yeah, Crack, Explict, France Being France (Hetalia), Half Hate Fucking, I didnt even try, Im a Cringe, M/M, Poor England (Hetalia), Sollux loves it, Threesome - M/M/M, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Its like 3:01 in the morning I havent slept yet and I was asked to write this for a friend after a really strange, Drunk and  Gay Tumblr conversation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hate Fuck (Not sorry for this)

**Author's Note:**

> So Its like 3:01 in the morning I havent slept yet and I was asked to write this for a friend after a really strange, Drunk and Gay Tumblr conversation.

US UK FR  
Hate Fuck

One day there was three blonde dudes and two on them loved each other and shit and then there was the third blonde dude who was always super horney and hitting on people so when he went over to the beach blonde haired dudes house his name was Artie by the way and the dude he was gay for was his boyfriend Alfred who was hot and the third guy francis the horey douche was just like “we should have a threesome” and that's how they all ended up in Arteries bed all naked and making out there was america or alfred on bottom and England or Artie or Arthur in the middle with his Big ben Inside the empire state building and on top of that France has his Eiffel tower inside the British scone poppers ass while all moaning and screaming "Mange Mon Cul England!!" Said france, too bad there was thin walls. Then they all passed out and snuggled together and fucked each so hard like the bitches they all were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself sometimes


End file.
